


Today, tomorrow, and...

by dreamfighter



Series: A moment's respite [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, Post-Final Fantasy XIV: Stormblood, Smut, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Viera Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), fishing is serious business
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29897985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamfighter/pseuds/dreamfighter
Summary: His fingers danced over her bare waist to slip under her fishing vest, making her laugh out at the ticklish sensation. “I could have joined you. Spent a bell or two floating in the water.”“And scare away the fish?” She turned her head, the look on her face so incredulous and her viera ears so indignantly straight that he burst out laughing. “I thinknot.”A day in the life of the Doman lord and the Warrior of Light.
Relationships: Hien Rijin/Warrior of Light
Series: A moment's respite [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188815
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Today, tomorrow, and...

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who stopped doing MSQ and just levels up her fisher class...

“ _I’m back_ ,” she called out in native Doman as she stepped into the bedroom, sliding the wooden door shut behind her. She had taken to learning the language bit by bit, given that she now spent much of her time in the Enclave. The greeting was one of the first words Hien had taught her, telling her that it was something his mother always used to say in greeting whenever he returned to her side, be it from training with Gosetsu, studying, or just playing about. 

(“In direct Eorzean it would mean ‘I’m here,’” he had said, his voice soft and low in her ear at the memory of his childhood, a bare hand tracing light patterns at her hip as they laid tangled together on a disarray of futons and pillows, her back warm against his chest. “To let the other person know that you are with them at that moment.”

She had turned around in his arms then, reaching up to brush back his unbound hair before tucking her face in the crook of his neck, a hand over his heart. “ _I’m here._ ”)

The room was empty, the futon mattresses still laid out on the floor. Judging by the sunlight from the windows, it seemed likely that Hien would be training right now with Hakuro, leading a handful of newly minted samurai into a series of grueling exercises.

Humming quietly to herself—out of tune, though she scarce realized it—she slipped off her sandals and stepped further inside. After busying herself for some moments with carefully stowing away her fishing gear in a nearby chest and organizing her baits and lures, she walked over to their bed things and set out to put them away.

Her task was interrupted with the door sliding open and Hien calling out, “ _I’m back!_ ” Instead of his armor, he had on a hakama set similar to the ones samurai wore for training, though his hair was bound up high in its usual style, brow glistening and wisps of hair sticking to his skin with sweat. His pale brown eyes swept over the room, lighting up when they landed on her.

“Welcome ho—“ She had barely gotten to her feet to greet him when he crossed the room in quick, long strides to greet her with a kiss, gathering her in his arms.

Matching his enthusiasm, she hopped and wrapped her legs around him without missing a beat. His arms instantly went around her waist while hers slipped around his neck, fingers automatically tangling in his hair. She could feel him grinning against her mouth and laughter bubbled up past her lips in turn, leading to them laughing more than kissing.

Eventually she pulled back to smile down at him, relishing the ease at which he held her, his feet braced apart to keep them both balanced while he held her to him. “Hello to you, too. I take it training is over?”

“For the time being. Hakuro will be holding another drill in the afternoon.”

He began walking towards the still-unmade futon as he spoke, but the sound of his sandals scraping against the wooden floor registered in her ears and she jumped out of his arms, crossing hers and giving him a scowl. “ _Hien!_ Take off your footwear.”

He looked down at his feet, blinking, before grinning unapologetically at her. “Oh. Yes.”

“Oh, _no._ Go on.” She turned him around and pushed him back towards the door. “You were the one who taught me the Doman custom of never letting one’s shoes inside a home. You must practice what you preach, yes?”

“Ah, 'tis the truth,” he sighed in mock suffering as he began the arduous process of untying his sandals from his leg bracers. “Why must you remember what I teach you so well?”

“Because I love you, you silly man.” She crouched down to help him with his other foot, missing the look of sheer tenderness in his eyes at her casual declaration. Together they worked his sandals off of his feet and she was quick to turn around to return to her previous task of tidying up, though he was even quicker to pull her against him, pressing a kiss to her neck.

“Hien,” she huffed, biting back a giggle that threatened to rise at the feel of his beard against her skin. “Let go. Do I not reek of fish?”

“Nay, of seawater,” he corrected, dropping kisses on her jaw.

“How diplomatic of you,” she returned, letting out a half-chuckle and half-sigh as she leaned back against him, her head tilting to one side, even as his arms tightened around her waist.

“Indeed I am. And you do. Far be it from me to stop you from leaving our bed at _kami_ knows what hour to take to the seas.” Still holding her against him, back pressed to his chest, his fingers danced over her bare waist to slip under her fishing vest, making her laugh out at the ticklish sensation. “I could have joined you. Spent a bell or two floating in the water.”

“And scare away the fish?” She turned her head, the look on her face so incredulous and her viera ears so indignantly straight that he burst out laughing. “I think _not_.”

“Must you take fishing so seriously!”

“You would not have fresh, sliced seafood to go with your sake tonight if I did not,” she returned, elbowing him lightly in a bid to let her go.

“I beg your pardon,” he apologized easily, giving her a wide smile. ”It is much appreciated. Now, where were we? Ah, yes. I have a much better proposal which I believe will be mutually beneficial to us both.” He nuzzled the back of her neck, nosing aside her hair and nipping at what he knew full well was a sensitive spot, making her shiver. “It involves us removing more than footwear…”

They both knew it never took her much convincing, but she will admit that it gave her great amusement to see him try. “You, my lord, have the one-track mind of a chocobo.”

“You wound me.” Deft fingers worked on untying the knots of her vest. “I prefer to call it focus and dedication.”

Just as deftly, his hands slid under the cropped tunic she wore beneath her now-open vest, cupping her breasts. He palmed them none too gently, apparently delighting in the fact that she had foregone wearing the top of her smallclothes this morning. She let out a stuttered sigh, arching into his hands. “T-To the pursuit of carnal pleasures…?”

“Or in worshiping your body. I believe either works.” He grunted as she began grinding her ass against him in retaliation.

“My, what would the _kami_ say?” Still moving against him deliberately, she took one of his hands from under her shirt to peel off his glove.

“You’ve met and battled some of them, have you not?” He rocked back gently, undeterred, fingers fondling her breast, thumb flicking her nipple to hardness. “The Four Lords guarding the Ruby Sea? I am certain those who have had the pleasure of making your acquaintance would agree with m— ah, _gods_ —“ She had taken the liberty of slipping his hand past her halfslops after tossing his glove away, using his fingers to stroke herself. Her head fell back on his shoulder, small moans escaping her; patiently, he let her use his digits, committing to memory how she moved them over her folds, circling them around her sensitive nub to coax herself to wetness. He kissed the tip of her ear, blowing into it teasingly and making her whine, the sound going straight to his cock.

She writhed against it, feeling his growing hardness. “Would that be your katana or are you, perchance, just happy to see me?”

He laughed lowly in her ear, withdrawing his hands to divest her of her vest, pushing it off of her shoulders. “I would be even happier to see you naked.”

She made a sound of protest but shrugged her vest off before the rest of her clothing followed, piece by piece landing in a heap on the floor until she was bare in front of him. Then she turned around to help him take off his hakama, having watched him put it on often enough to know where the long obi were knotted and wrapped around his waist to undo them before pulling his bottoms down. Contrary to the haphazard way she discarded her things, she carefully folded the hakama while he worked on removing his gi. The sight made him laugh out loud.

“‘Tis starched _and_ pleated,” she said emphatically, swatting at his thigh. He only laughed harder. To make him stop, she leaned in and took him into her mouth without warning, relishing in his moan and the way his hips rolled into her waiting warmth instantly.

“You do not play fair,” he gasped out, gi loosely open and hands combing her hair back, one bare and the other with bracers still on, forgotten for now. 

“This is why you never win when we spar,” she murmured against him, pressing open-mouthed kisses down his shaft while a hand wrapped around it to stroke. Meeting his heated gaze, she ran her tongue over the length of it before swirling it around the head. “You must needs learn to keep up.”

The next moment found her in his arms again as he took the several strides needed for them to fall onto their futon, his now-bare body covering hers, somehow managing to toss his gi away in the process. Not minding at all, she parted her legs for him, bringing one up and around his waist as she brought her arms up over her head in a show of surrender, stretching out for him. This prompted Hien to lower his mouth to her collarbone, tongue teasing the dip of it and tracing down the slope of one breast, circling her nipple before taking it into his mouth to suckle.

She cried out, arching into him, a hand grasping at the sheets. Each suckle sent a pounding in her core that demanded to be sated, and her other hand snaked down between their bodies to wrap around his arousal again, using the tip to brush against her folds and stroke herself. Mouth moving to her other breast, he hissed at the feel of her wetness, teeth tugging at the nipple.

“No more teasing,” she gasped out, back arching again, shamelessly grinding her sex against his cock. “ _Please_ , Hien—”

He could never begrudge her whenever she begged. Together they guided him into her warmth, both of them sighing out as their bodies joined. She wrapped her other leg around him just as he began moving, slowly at first, always giving her time to get used to the feel of him inside her before gradually picking up the pace. He grunted out her name in appreciation as her hips began rolling upwards to meet his. 

Moaning softly, she slipped her arms around his neck to tug him down, slanting her mouth under his for a hungry kiss. Their tongues tangled together, his flicking hers to mimic each thrust of his hips to hers, making her whimper and eventually tear her mouth away, head thrown back against the futon. He suckled and nipped at her exposed throat, leaving a wet trail as he worked his way down to the valley of her breasts, nuzzling and sucking softly at the undersides. 

Their rhythm gradually grew frantic, her hips bucking upwards erratically to chase her pleasure. It was his mouth latching on to her breast again and suckling hard that tipped her over the edge, sex clenching tightly around his and causing him to follow suit not long after. 

He fell against her, laying his head on her chest as they caught their breaths. His eyes drooped at the rise and fall of her breathing, the sound of her pounding heart in his ear a comfort. They slid shut when she carded her fingers through his thick hair, untying the ribbons along the way.

“We should freshen up,” she murmured, fingers patiently untangling the knots they encountered and smoothing them out. “I’ve a feeling the morning meal will be brought to us soon.” When he didn’t stir, she gave his hair a tug, laughing quietly when he groaned in protest. “Do get up, my love. Unless you would like to present the attendants with a view of your bare backside. ’Tis a magnificent view, indeed, and I would not begrudge them that.”

“I am fairly certain it would not be the first time they would be presented such a view,” he returned, finally raising his head and giving her a short, sweet kiss before getting to his feet and helping her up. With nary a stitch on, they headed to the adjacent bathing area, Hien discarding his remaining armor that he had forgotten along the way.

The bathroom was modest, much like their bedroom, though it had a square, wooden bathtub on one end that was large enough to fit both of them. This they made use of in most evenings to soak in after a gruelling day. Now she bade him sit on one of the low wooden stools, a staple furnishing in any Doman bath, pouring water over his head and beginning to wash his hair. He hummed happily, leaning back against her thighs as she stood behind him. Letting her hands, the cool water from the basin, and her voice wash over him while she regaled him with a story that the soap she was using, a contribution to the Doman reconstruction effort, was from Ishgard and apparently regarded more as a weapon than a bathing item. (They promised to never present each other soap in empty stockings.)

She carefully wrung out his hair afterwards, admiring how different he appeared with it down and wet, but no less handsome, tying it loosely at the end with his ribbons that she had twisted around her fingers earlier so as to not misplace them. Then they traded places; she was just as happy to feel his broad fingers raking through her hair as he washed her in turn.

He didn’t stop there. She felt his hands run down her back, seemingly settling on the curves of her waist as he told her his schedule for the rest of the day—before sliding up her torso and fondling her breasts.

“The morning meal,” she protested weakly even as she pushed into his hands.

Sure enough, a voice rang out from the bedroom, announcing the arrival of the food. “My thanks,” Hien called back, fingers relentlessly working her up, twisting the hardened nubs lightly. She bit back a whine. “We shall partake soon!”

“Oh Twelve, our clothes,” she fretted in a whisper. “And the mattresses! We should have—"

“’Tis not like they do not know their lord and his betrothed engage in acts of fornication,” he reasoned calmly. “Shall we? Engage in one more?”

“You are most incorrigible…” Yet she obediently moved to get on her hands and knees, her glistening sex bared to him. The sight was enough to bring him to full arousal. Bracing his knees on either side of her, he lost no time grasping her hips firmly as he slid once more into her wet warmth.

Her stilted moan echoed like a gunshot through the damp, mostly empty space. Bending over, he rocked steadily into her, whispering in one laid back viera ear reminders to remain silent, what with attendants just past the thin bathroom doors most likely setting up their meal. Yet despite his warnings, he spurred her on, imp that he was, taking one ear tip into his mouth and nipping at it.

"By the _kami_ —"

Keeping one arm propped up and braced on the floor, he slipped two fingers in her mouth to silence her, pressing his face to her shoulder to muffle his amused laughter. She sharply bit down on his digits for that, ass grinding back against him and thrusting her hand down between her legs to stroke her aching nub.

Their rutting quickly turned furious and heated, having people nearby undoubtedly serving to heighten their excitement. She suckled hungrily at his fingers as they moved, tongue swirling around them and unwittingly reminding him of how it could feel with her mouth around his cock even as he sheathed himself again and again in her tight warmth. Lost in both that thought and the exquisite sensation of her around him, he came, biting down hard on her shoulder this time to muffle the shout of her name. He could hear the way her fingers slicked over her sex to bring herself to her own completion and he kept rocking into her, licking down her spine as he slowly brought himself upright, tongue chasing the droplets of water on her skin.

He felt more than heard her soft cry against his fingers as she climaxed, spasming around his softening cock. Her arms gave out, forehead resting on the cool stone floor as she panted into it while her hips ground out the remainder of her orgasm against him.

Whispering soothing, native Doman words in her ear, he sat back, taking her with him and onto his lap, and without further ado began washing both of them all over again. Head lolling on his shoulder, she smiled at him, the look of bliss on her face filling him with pride and joy. “Good morning, I suppose,” she murmured, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

“It is turning out to be a good morning, indeed.” He turned his head and they shared a tender, lingering kiss before finishing up and rinsing off. Donning on matching yukata, they dried each other’s hair, stepping out to a blessedly empty and thankfully tidied up room, and sitting down in peace to the first meal of their day.

A day which had barely begun but Hien couldn’t wait to end, if only to do it on the morrow all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> Some of the things I Google'd up while writing this fic:  
> "Hien Rijin character design"  
> "are hakama starched"  
> "is there plumbing in FFXIV"  
> "FFXIV soap" (the Skybuilders' Soap descriptions are HILARIOUS)
> 
> Anything not 'canon' in FFXIV world is just me making it up!


End file.
